Sailor Moon TWISHB
by Rika Croft
Summary: So this is my first story in "The Way it Should Have Been" series. It's basically a retelling of the first season of Sailor Moon, with a little extra detail on the Usagi/Mamoru relationship. Rated M to be safe, but so far not up to standards.
1. Chapter 1: Usagi's Transformation

Sailor Moon (TWISHB)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... If I did, I wouldn't be posting my work up on fanfiction for free.**

Hey guys! This is my first chapter in my _Sailor Moon: The Way it Should Have Been_ series. Basically the idea of this was to rewrite Sailor Moon (yes I know, a daunting task), but to make it more reader friendly, if you will. In other words, I'm adding stuff in there that wasn't there originally (mostly a more involved Mamoru/Usagi relationship) because that's how I want it :P! And of course I'm cutting out all of the pointless fillers, because those were really annoying. Yeah... so this is the first chapter. Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Usagi's Transformation**

"Usagi!" the girl's mother had been calling her down for half an hour already. It was past eight and Ikuko knew that there was no way her daughter was going to make it to school on time. She sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh, 'If only Usagi could learn to be more responsible,' she thought.

"mmmm... yes... did you say chocolate?" Tsukino Usagi rolled around on her double bed dreaming about... well, food of course! As she continued to trash about she became entangled in her sheets and found herself falling. "ooowwww," whined the fourteen year old, rubbing her sore bum as she got up from the floor. She quickly threw her blanket back on her bed, and scrambled to find her school uniform in her closet. Finally finding the notorious costume, and getting dressed, Usagi glanced in the mirror to make sure that she was fit to go out in public. She didn't really care that much about her appearance, there were more important things in life... like food, but it did help to make sure that she hadn't put her skirt on backwards. Looking in the mirror Usagi saw a small, slim girl, with knee length golden hair, held in a most unusual style. Ever since she was little Usagi had always styled her hair the same way: two small buns on either side of her head which transitioned into two hanging pig tails that dangled down to almost the floor. As she was glancing in the mirror, Usagi also happened to notice the digital clock on her bedside table; it read 8:20, in flashing red lights. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'I am going to be _so_ late!' Ever since she could remember, Usagi had hated the flashing red of her alarm clock; it always seemed to remind her of something that she was late for. 'Couldn't it tell me that I'm on time for once!' she thought as she ran down the stairs.

For the kitchen Ikuko could finally hear her daughter's footsteps – more like thumps – as she hurried down the stairs. "Mom!" screamed the klutzy teen as she almost fell near the bottom of the stairs, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

Ikuko sighed, "I did honey, about an hour ago." Usagi bolted past her mother, giving her a light kiss on the cheek, picking up her bag and putting her shoes on. She was about to leave when her mother called her "Usagi, don't forget your lunch."

"Thanks mom," she said as she flew past her, grabbing her lunch and bolting out the door.

Usagi was running at full speed as she left her house, but she soon began to slow down, knowing that there was no way she would be able to make it in time. As she walked past a parking lot she noticed a group of children amid the stationary vehicles. They were huddled in a circle and it appeared as if there was something in the middle. I looked like... a cat? As she began to pay more attention she noticed that the children were throwing stones and odd bits garbage at the poor animal, and she decided to teach them a lesson. 'If there's one thing I hate more than anything, its people being mean to animals,' she though as she made her way towards the group of boys. As a matter of fact Usagi really hated when people were mean to anyone. She didn't see the point in making someone else feel bad so that you could feel good. There were other ways of feeling better about yourself... like food.

"Heh, you're such a weird cat," sneered one of the boys.

"Hey," called Usagi as she neared the group, "leave that cat alone." "Oh man, we'd better get going, someone is coming." With that the boys ran off leaving the cat in the middle of the parking lot. 'Oh you poor thing,' though Usagi as she neared the little black cat. "Did those mean boys hurt you?" she asked in a soft voice. "Hey," she said looking more closely at the animal, "What's this on your forehead?" Usagi had not noticed as she was coming up to the cat, but on her forehead were two band aids taped down in a small X. "Did those kids put this on you?" she asked the cat as she reached down to pull them off, surprisingly the cat stayed very still. The moment Usagi had removed the band aids though, the cat leapt into the air with a startling yowl. Sufficiently shocking Usagi, she jumped up onto a nearby wall and sauntered off.

'Well that was rude,' thought Usagi, 'I even stopped to helped her, even though I'm...' "OH NO, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" With the sudden revelation, Usagi spun in the opposite direction and ran full speed towards the dreaded institution.

* * *

'No fair,' thought Usagi as she stood outside the classroom, 'I'm always late for class. Why is today the one day that Haruna-sensei decides to make me wait outside." Usagi sat outside pouting when her stomach gave a loud growl. 'Right,' she remembered, 'I didn't even eat breakfast thing morning.' Thinking back to her stomach, Usagi realized that now was the perfect time to eat her lunch. She pulled out the bento that her mom had specially made for her and began to gobble down the food. Just as she was in the middle of her rice massacre, Haruna-sensei walked into the hall holding a piece of paper in her hand. The paper had once been white but was now covered in so much red that it was completely unrecognisable. In the middle of the now red paper could clearly be seen a large 30.

"It's because of stuff like this that you do so bad on your tests!" She yelled, referring to Usagi's eating binge. She threw the paper at the preoccupied girl and slammed the door of the classroom shut.

* * *

"Hey, Usagi, how did the test go?" The lunch bell had rung and Umino and Naru were coming out of the class room. Usagi was still dazed over her test mark, not only that but she also had no lunch to eat!

"Oh my God Usagi, I can't believe you! How can you, a girl, have eaten your lunch so early!" Usagi only continued to pout at her best friend Naru.

"I didn't really study for this one," complained Umino as he held up his test which sported a 95.

"You really are an obnoxious guy," complained Naru as she glared at Umino, "I can't believe I got beat by you." Naru glanced back at her test which she had received an 85 on.

'Wow,' thought Usagi looking over at Naru's test, 'Naru is so pretty and smart, I wish I could have gotten a higher mark. My mom is going to kill me!'

"Hey guys," called Maki as she came over to the group, "Did you hear that another jewellery store in the city got hit? It's been happening so often lately." Usagi thought about the remark and then about Naru, and remembered that her mother owned a Jewellery story.

'It must be scary for her,' though Usagi, 'having a jewellery store, what with all of the recent burglaries.'

"But 'Sailor V' got the criminals!" Umino interrupted the conversation.

"What's that?" asked Usagi as she heard mention of her favourite superhero, the crime fighting sailor of justice.

"She's famous, actually they say she's an officer for the police's special investigations headquarters." Usagi already knew all about the famous sailor suit wearing crime fighter. Every day after school she would go to the Crown arcade and play the Sailor V video game for hours on end. She could almost finish the entire game! But the last boss always gave her trouble.

"Hey Naru-chan," questioned Maki, "You live in a jewellery store don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," answered Naru, "Acctually, since yesterday there has been a huge sale; there's even some stuff there that we can afford! Did you guys want to stop by after school?"

There was no need for the question because the answer was unanimous: "YES!"

* * *

"The one in the middle is called the pigeon's blood ruby, and it's worth ten million yen," Naru informed the girls as they were standing outside the shop. Usagi and Maki had their noses pressed up to the glass and were practically drooling at all of the beautiful jewellery. "The one next to it is a yellow diamond. Unfortunately these can't be discounted." The store windows were plastered with signs reading '50 off' or 'Sale!' and the store was filled with women crowding around the displays, grabbing this and that, all before it was sold out.

"Ah, Naru-chan, welcome home," Naru's mom waved at the group of girls as they walked into the store, "You came with your friends?" Naru's mother was running around the store trying to help all of the customers at once. "Come in, Come in, and look at merchandise!" she ushered then through the door, "Naru-chan's friends get a special deal." The girls walked into the store dazzled by the jewels.

"Up until now, we've never had a sale," commented Naru, "I guess my mom has finally opened her eyes to the world of business."

As the girls crowded around the packed display cases Naru's mother stood near the back of the store laughing softly to herself. 'Give me more and more of your youthful energy,' she thought, 'I must collect more.'

Usagi kept her distance from the mob of women. She saw many nice things in the store, but she knew that with a thirty on her test, there was no way she was going to be getting any of it. Reluctantly she said goodbye to Naru and walked out of the store. She glared menacingly at her test, and resentfully crumpled it up into a ball in her hand and threw it over her shoulder, hoping that it would somehow disappear out of her life.

"That hurt lump head," said a voice from somewhere behind Usagi, "Are you trying to give me lumps too?" Usagi whipped around to face the voice and was greeted with a handsome face. The man that stood before her was at least six feet tall, with black hair and a gorgeous face. He was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself!

'He may be handsome, but he called me lump head,' though Usagi, 'I don't care how he looks, this guy is a jerk.' "These aren't lumps!" Usagi yelled at the stranger, trying to defend her unique hair style, "They're called ODANGOU1!" As she was fruitlessly trying to defend herself, the man had uncrumpled Usagi's test and was now looking at it with amusement.

"Thirty points? I think you should go study odango atama1," he laughed as he threw the paper back at her and walked away.

"Mind your own freaking business!" yelled Usagi at his turned back. Who was this man, that he could openly mock her? She didn't even know him for peats sake. 'What a jerk,' she thought, 'my day just went from bad to worse.' She turned to walk away, but glanced back one more time at her new nemesis. She noticed that he was dressed in a tuxedo, and currently standing in front of Naru's mom's shop. 'What the heck?' she thought, 'who wears a tuxedo in the middle of the day?' With the conclusion that the stranger she had run into was officially insane and a jerk at that, Usagi began to walk home.

'This may not be a huge jewellery store,' though the tuxedo clad man, 'but maybe it's here, the maboroshi no ginzuishou2'

* * *

'I can't go home with this test,' thought Usagi as she walked past the Crown arcade. She noticed the poster for the Sailor V action game calling her through the window. 'It must be nice being Sailor V,' 

she thought, 'she probably doesn't have to study; all she does is get the bad guys.' Usagi tried to resist, she had almost passed the arcade, but the thought of the Sailor V game was too tempting to pass up. 'I think I'll just stop in for a bit,' she though as she passed through the doors and seated herself in front of the well known console.

* * *

She had been playing the game for a while, and was again at the final boss, finding him impossible to beat. " Ehhh! He can't be beaten, this stupid little guy!" she thought out loud.

"Hey Usagi-chan, you're still in your uniform," called Motoki, the part-time worker at the arcade. Usagi couldn't help but swoon at the sight of him. He was really kind and not to mention gorgeous! Usagi had been keeping her eye on him for quite some time. Motoki had now moved to stand directly behind her and was yelling out directions as she tried desperately to defeat the boss. "Now! Get'em! Too slow... Finish them off!" Usagi's heart began to beat faster as he stood behind her. She could feel the heat of his body, and it completely threw off her concentration. She was revelling in their closeness when she heard a familiar sound from behind her.

"Nyyaaa" she turned around to face the source of the sound and noticed that it was the little black kitten from this morning.

"Hey there," she said to the cat as it continued to stare up at her.

"This cat has been wandering around here for the past two or three days," commented Motoki. Usagi had always been a dedicated patron of the Crown arcade, but she had never seen the cat before this morning.

"Look," she said pointing down at the cat, "there's a crescent moon bald spot on it's forehead." Usagi noticed now that the cat's eyes had never left her. She contemplated having a staring contest with the curious animal, but it was really starting to creep her out. "I'm going to go home now," she said to Motoki, glancing nervously down at the cat and noticing that it was still staring at her.

* * *

"I'm home," Usagi called to her mom as she walked through the door.

"Usagi, you're late," her mom informed her, "I ran into Umino-kun earlier and he told me that he got a 95 on the test." Usagi knew exactly what was coming after this, and she silently cursed Umino for his high test scores and big mouth. "So," began Usagi's mom, "What did you get on yours?" Usagi reluctantly pulled the crumpled sheet of paper from her bag. Looking at it reminded her of the handsome, yet strange man she had seen earlier that day.

'Why I am I think of him at a time like thing,' she thought, 'I should be more worried about how mom is going the react to my test.' She slowly stretched out her hand and gave the test to her mother. 

She could see as her mother's hand began to shake with rage as she stared at the ominous red "30" written on the page. "

USAGI!! With scores like these don't even bother coming home!"

* * *

Usagi had been sitting outside on the front porch for fifteen minutes already. Her mom must have been really angry as she had never left her outside for this long. She could see her brother Shingo coming up the driveway. "What did you do this time, stupid Usage," he commented as he reached her, "Did she lock you out again? I want a smarter older sister." He stuck his tongue out at her and ran back into the house before she could react.

'Grrr, that Shingo makes me so angry,' she thought. At that moment, Usagi's stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since her early lunch. "MOM!! Let me in, I'm starving!" she cried, banging on the door.

Inside the house Usagi's mom was growing angrier by the minute with all of the noise that her daughter was making. "You'd better let her in," said Shingo, "Or she'll annoy the neighbours."

With that logic in mind, Ikuko finally caved and opened the door, "Alright, come in."

* * *

Near the "Jewellery OSA-P" – the jewellery store owned by Naru's mom – a man stood, dressed completely in a black tuxedo; a mask covering his face. He took a step towards the store.

* * *

"Selling these energy absorbing jewels was a good idea," cackled Naru's mother, "I've collected a ton of energy." She began to stuff the remaining jewels into her purse, "But it seems that the important one is not here."

Naru silently opened the door. She had heard something moving downstairs and was afraid that there was a burglar. She looked inside and, to her relief, saw her mother. "Mama," she said with a sigh that turned into a gasp as her mother turned around with an evil look. This was no longer Naru's mother, this was a youkai3.

* * *

"I'm tired of crying," complained Usagi as she sat on her bed, "Mama didn't have to be so mean." She picked up her math text book and glared at it, willing the homework to do itself. Finally, after no success, she gave up. "Uggh, I don't want to do homework." With a yawn, she lay back down on her bed. "I think I'll take a little nap," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"piko,piko" _Am I dreaming that I'm in a game?_ "piko, piko" _Oh! That's me! I'm Sailor V!_ _Oh no! A giant alligator! __**Slash**__ Ha! I got him. Look, I rescued Motoki, and that cute kitty too. The kitty with the crescent moon bald spot..._

Scratch, scratch "nyaa!" "AHHH!" Usagi awoke from her dream to the sound of meowing and a scratch on her forehead. "Owwwie! What the heck!" Usagi looked down at the black cat that was sitting on her bed, it was the same one she had saved in the parking lot that morning.

"Well excuse me; it's not a bald spot." Usagi stared incredulously at the animal before her. Did this cat just speak? She stared at it. 'It's impossible.' "Ahem," the cat spoke again, "I'm Luna, and I have been searching for you Usagi-chan." Usagi was too shocked for words, she just simply stood there. "You helped me when you took off the bandage," the cat – no, Luna – continued to speak, "With it on I couldn't talk, and my detection ability was weak." When Usagi said nothing to this new information, Luna continued. "The kids here are evil brats. They play the worst pranks. I was lucky to have met you. Before I saw you, I had no idea what to do."

Usagi had finally had enough of this nonsense. "Goodnight," she turned around and flopped back on her bed closing her eyes shut. 'This is a dream, this is a dream,' she repeated as a sort of mantra.

"This is not a dream!" cried Luna, trying to wake the girl from her slumber, but she refused to budge. "Alright, alright, open your eyes," Luna commanded, "I have a present for you."

'Present,' thought Usagi, 'she said she has a present for me, and it's just a dream right? What could it hurt?' With that thought in mind she cautiously got up and turned towards Luna. There sitting on the bed beside Luna was a beautiful broach studded with crystals and pearls. In the center was a star surrounding a red gem, and the outer rim of the circular accessory was a crescent moon. "Wow, this is beautiful," said Usagi as she reached for the broach. She picked it up and looked it over. 'This is really vivid for a dream,' she thought. "Can I really have this," she asked Luna as she began to pin it to her uniform. 'Of course you can,' she answered the question for herself, 'this is your dream; you can do whatever you want.'

"Usagi-chan, listen to me," Luna tried desperately to get her attention, "strange things have been happening in Tokyo; things that even the police can't handle." Usagi paid no attention to Luna's desperate pleas and continued to admire the broach in the mirror. "You know Usagi-chan, you are the chosen senshi4." "You have an important mission," Luna continued, hoping to knock some sense into the girl, "you have to find your comrades and defeat the enemy!" Usagi was paining absolutely no attention, but Luna continued on to the most important part of Usagi's so called 'mission'. "You must also search for our princess and ..."

"Luna," Usagi shouted out in surprise, "the broach is glowing!" Luna realised now that the only way to get through to the girl was to show her what she was capable of.

"Now," cried Luna, "shout 'moon prism power make up!'"

Usagi could feel the energy surging through her and she let the words flow from her mouth, "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!" Suddenly Usagi was surrounded by a bright light. She felt a familiar feeling sweep over her body, but she could not for the life of her remember where she had felt it before. When the light subsided, Usagi was shocked to see herself transformed.

'What in the world is this?' thought Usagi as she looked in the mirror. She was now dressed in an outfit very similar to her school uniform, but with a much shorter skirt. She also had on gloves, and boots with a crescent moon on them. Around her neck was a red choker, again with a small crescent moon in the middle, and to match her necklace, she had dangling crescent moon earrings. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a red jewel in the middle and she had two, wing shaped berets on either side of her head. Also in her hair were two, what appeared to be, red disks located in each of her buns, which were currently flashing. All of a sudden Usagi's vision went blurry and she saw Naru being attacked. "Help, my mom..." cried out the Molly in Usagi's head. As her vision began to clear, Usagi could hear Luna talking to her.

"Do you believe me yet?" the cat asked her.

"Look, I don't get any of this," Usagi replied, still confused as ever, "but Naru-chan is in trouble!"

* * *

"I'm not your mother, little girl," the youkai choked Naru with her decrepit hands, "your mother is tied up in the basement." Naru's face distorted into a look of pain and terror, but she could only manage a soft gurgle, as the monster continued to choke her. From the shadows, a man in a tuxedo watched the scene unfold.

"You ugly witch," cried Usagi as she burst through the door, "get your hands off Naru-chan right now!" The man in the shadows moved back into the darkness as he heard the girl enter.

"And who are you?" asked the youkai mockingly.

"Me?" Usagi asked herself. 'Who am I anyway?' she thought, but in the blink of an eye it came to her. "I am a champion of justice, and a defender against evil," she soliloquized, "I am Sailor Moon." She had no idea where the name had come from; it felt as if she had known it all along.

"Sailor Moon? I've never heard of anything named Sailor Moon," the monster scoffed, "All you slaves—Wake up! You have given your energy to the omnipotent!" With those words, all of the women who had purchased jewellery found themselves under the control of the monster. Influenced by her power they awoke from their sleep and made their way to the jewellery store, intent on killing the meddling girl: Sailor Moon. "Get ready to die," the monster threatened as the flood of women began to surround Usagi.

One of the women pushed forward and attempted to grab the girl, but Usagi jumped out of the way and landed hard on her knees on the other side of the store. "Owww," she cried as she noticed her wounded knee. 'You mean this isn't a dream?' she questioned, already knowing the answer. Usagi sat in 

the corner looking around her in despair, "I don't understand," she muttered, "why does it have to be me?"

"Usagi," cried Luna, at the girl's snivelling, "what are you doing?" "You've got to beat her!" Luna ushered the distraught warrior, "get up and fight!" Usagi stared at Luna as if she'd just told her to give up chocolate all together.

"Are you insane!" she screeched, "There is no way I can do this!"

As Usagi continued to cry in distress, the red disks in her hair began to flash, and let off a loud noise. Usagi looked on in shock as windows began to break, and more importantly, the youkai began to scream in distress. "Don't cry Sailor Moon," the tuxedo clad man from the shadows came into view in support of the girl, "now's your chance." Usagi turned around at the sound of the voice, but the shrieking of the youkai grabbed her attention.

"Ah," she screamed as she held her head in pain, "those shrieks!"

"What do I do?" asked Usagi, finally realizing that this was her opportunity for action.

"Take your tiara," directed Luna "and throw it saying: 'moon tiara action'." Just as before, Usagi could feel the all too familiar power pulsing through her.

'Why does this seem so right?' she questioned. Pulling of her tiara, she said the words as if she had been saying them her whole life, "MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"AAHHHG" screamed the youkai as the bright stream of light made its way straight towards her. As the light hit her distorted body she began to crumble and turned into a pile of ashes on the floor.

'I can't believe I did that,' thought Usagi as she looked upon the pile of ashes on the floor.

"Well, I didn't find the maboroshi no ginzuishou here but I did enjoy the show," said the masked man as he exited from the shadows, "my name is Tuxedo Kamen5, and I won't forget you... Sailor Moon" With that, the man leapt high into the air and exited though an open window.

'That voice,' thought Usagi watching the stranger as he disappeared, 'where have I heard it before?'

"You did it Usagi!" Luna exclaimed in joy. She had had her doubts about the girl, but this had defiantly proved her worth. "So do you see what's going on?" the cat asked, looking at the scene front of her, "that witch transformed into Naru-chan's mom; the enemy must have a new strategy." Luna looked behind her to see what her new partners view on this development was, but her new _partner_ was staring off into the distance with hearts in her eyes. 'Usagi,' Luna sighed, 'are you really meant to be the leader of the senshi?'

The women in the store, including Naru began to awake from their daze. 'ahh' thought Usagi, 'what a lovely dream, and I met a gorgeous guy!' Luna looked at the stunned women around her and began to shake Usagi.

"Come on Usagi, we're going home."

Meanwhile, in a dimension far away, a man floated in darkness. He had watched the story as it unfolded in a dark globe of swirling energy. "Not a bad showing at all," he commented, "Sailor Moon." "Looks like I must hurry up," he smiled menacingly, "The maboroshi no ginzuishou has become indispensible."

* * *

"And then, right when I was about to be attacked, Sailor V's partner saved me!" Naru narrated her story of the night before to her friends in the school yard. "If I hadn't passed out, then I would have seen her face."

Maki sighed looking at Naru with an annoyed expression, "face it Naru-chan, you were dreaming."

Usagi stood behind a wall listening to the conversation as realization began to hit her. She glanced down at her broach, 'it wasn't a dream.'

* * *

1 so Odango is a Japanese desert that looks like balls, and Atama means head, so I guess you could say he's calling her ball head, but it sounds so much better when you say meatball head :D

2 the maboroshi no ginzuishou is the silver crystal

3 a youkai is a demon

4 Senshi is Japanese for solider or warrior

5Kamen means mask, so Tuxedo Kamen means Tuxedo Mask (no matter what language you translate his name into, it's still really lame)

If there is anything else that you guys didn't understand, just leave a review and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter. Also, I wanted some input as to how I should continue the story. So far I have been using episode summaries and the manga as a reference, and I think I'm going to do that for the rest of the story, but I was wondering as to how I should approach Mamoru's character. In both the manga and the anime, he isn't really mentioned all too much, but I was thinking since this is a part of the _The Way it Should Have Been _series, I might as well write about him more in depth (by this I mean veering off from both the anime and manga and creating scenes with just him). In the end, I think I'll probably do that, but if you guys have any opinions, feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Ami, Sailor Mercury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... If I did, I wouldn't be posting my work up on fanfiction for free.**

Frost Merry Darkness Luver: so, actually both youkai and youma are demons. The difference between the two is that youma are considered to be purely evil while as youkai are "misunderstood" (didn't know this till I looked it up lolz). Youma is more often used in Sailor Moon while youkai can be found in Inuyasha or Bleach. I try to research everything that I'm writing about so I hope it is all right. Although, admittedly youma would work better than youkai in this instance, but then again youkai would work better for later seasons of Sailor moon where people are being possessed. So yeah, for now I will change it to youma, but I'm just too lazy to redo the first chapter so I'll do that later. Well anyway, that's my little rant. (a homosexual relationship – specifically a man and a man – is referred to as Yaoi, which is quite similar I suppose)

**Chapter 2: Ami, Sailor Mercury**

A strange wind blew past the pillars. All around was darkness. In the center of this darkness was a glowing orb of energy, and a woman with wild, fire red hair, billowing about her face. "You still haven't found the maboroshi no ginzuishou," she stated calmly. The room seemed to resonate with the sound of her voice. In front of her, a blonde haired man bowed down.

"I truly apologize," he placed his hand across his chest.

"Our great master has commanded us to collect energy," the woman continued in a tone of utmost authority, "and to find the maboroshi no ginzuishou."

"I am aware," stated the man, rising from his previously prostrate position (haha alliteration), "as a warrior for the Dark Kingdom, I, Jadeite, will not fail you, Queen Beryl."

***

"Hi mom! I'm home," Usagi burst though her front door with a smile on her face.

"Hi sweetie," her mom replied. "Hi crescent moon, bald-spotted kitty," Ikuko addressed Luna, only to receive a full out attack from the annoyed cat.

"Mom," sighed Usagi, "I've told you before; her name is Luna, not bald-spotted kitty." After finally prying Luna off of her mother, Usagi made her way up to her bedroom. Now that they were in the seclusion of the room, Luna was finally able to talk to Usagi about her mission as Sailor Moon.

"Usagi," she started, "you are a champion of justice, but there is still much more to teach you before a new enemy appears."

"No way!" cried Usagi, "I've had enough of the enemy! Who is this enemy anyway?" Usagi had been wondering this since the night before, but she had not thought to ask Luna.

"They're evil things that shouldn't exist in our world," the cat replied simply, "our mission is to find the rest of the senshi and to protect our princess from this evil."

'Wow,' thought Usagi, 'it would be great to be a princess.' As she continued to fantasize about being royalty, the masked man from the night before came to her mind. "Hey Luna," she asked, "what about Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor V? Maybe they're senshi?"

"I don't know about them," said Luna, "but I think I've found a second senshi."

***

'tap,tap...beep...tap,tap," as Usagi slept peacefully in her bedroom, Luna was at the Crown Arcade, avidly typing on a computer. On the screen was the profile of a girl named Mizuno, Ami. The girl in the picture had dark black hair and intense blue eyes. Beside her picture it listed her information; Birthday: September 10; Blood Type: A; Age: 14. Luna was staring very intently at the monitor.

"Mizuno, Ami," she said in almost a whisper, "could you be the next senshi?"

***

In the courtyard of Juuban Middle School, a serious looking girl walked past her peers. She had dark black hair and blue eyes that held wisdom beyond their years. It seemed as if there was a continuous chatter around her.

"Hey, did you see the scores of the mock test?"

"I did! Class five's genius girl got top marks."

"She can't be human."

"They say that her I.Q. is 300!"

The girl was Mizuno Ami.

"Whoa, a genius girl huh?"

"Good morning Usagi!" called Naru as she saw her best friend coming towards them.

"They say that Mizuno-san goes to 'Crystal Seminar'," Umino explained, "That must be why her marks are so good."

"'Crystal Seminar' that's new cram school that opened by the arcade isn't it?" asked Usagi joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah," Naru said, "and you have to be super rich to go there. Mizuno-san's lucky, both her parents are doctors."

"But she's so cold and distant," commented Maki, "They say she has no friends; she must study all the time!"

At the mention of studying, Usagi was reminded of her most recent test disaster. She looked down at her score sheet to see marks ranging from ten to fifty two. 'If mama see's these scores she is going to kill me,' thought Usagi, 'Oh, hey there goes class five's genius girl.' Usagi watched as the girl walked though the courtyard past a large oak tree. But as the genius girl walked past the tree she was assaulted by a flying black object... a black object which looked suspiciously like a cat... a cat which looked suspiciously like Luna.

'Oh no!' though Usagi, 'Mizuno-san is going to be so angry.' She thought about pretending that she had no idea who Luna was, but then she noticed that Ami seemed to be getting along very well with the assailing kitty.

"Hey there kitty," said Ami as she snuggled Luna, "if I didn't live in an apartment, I could keep you." Usagi looked upon the scene with a mixture of amusement and surprise. It appeared that what everyone had said about Ami had been wrong. Usagi was no longer afraid to talk to the previously intimidating girl as she was able to see that Ami was a sweet and friendly person.

"Oh Luna," Usagi called out, taking the cat into her arms. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to Ami, "did she hurt you?"

"That cat feel out of the sky," said Ami in a very sweet and friendly tone, "I thought she might have been an angel." As soon as the words came out of here mouth, Ami appeared to be shocked and embarrassed. Usagi seemed a little shocked as well – but not for the same reasons as Ami – she was shocked as to how anyone could confuse _Luna_ for an angel! Usagi saw Ami's obvious discomfort and she immediately tried to befriend the girl.

"You're class five's Mizuno Ami – san right?" of course she already knew the answer, "I'm class one's Tsukino Usagi, and this is Luna." Ami seemed shocked that someone was being so friendly to her. She knew that she had developed the reputation of a snob and was now wondering why this Tsukino Usagi was being so nice to her. Of course Usagi had her own motives. 'Maybe if I become friends with her, she'll tell me what's on the test.' Usagi and Ami continued to talk and get to know each other as they headed home. On their way they passed the Crown Arcade – a location which Usagi could never ignore. "Have you ever been here before?" she asked Ami. She considered the girls surprised expression to be a no, and immediately dragged her into the arcade.

"This is the new Sailor V game," Usagi explained, "It's really hard to beat." As Usagi immersed herself into the game, Ami leaned against the wall with an analyzing and slightly bored expression on her face. She watched intently as Usagi attempted to control the video game character. "Alright! One more time!" "Oh no!"

"Mizuno – san, did you want to try?" asked Usagi as her fifth attempt ultimately failed. Without a word, Ami sat down at the game and began to play. Usagi stared on in a state of shock and awe. Ami was playing as if she was a seasoned pro. Soon the rest of the arcade had gathered to watch the miracle player. She jumped over obstacles at lightning speed and shot down the enemy with superb accuracy. It wasn't long before she had claimed the high score.

"The high score!" exclaimed Usagi, "Wow Mizuno-san you are so cool!" As soon as Ami had finished the game a pen rolled out from the prize slot. "Wow, you got a prize too!" whined Usagi, "I'm so jealous!" Usagi had played this game so many times and she had never won any prize. 'It's not fair,' she thought sourly, 'I want one too!' She kicked the machine in a desperate attempt, and guess what? Another pen fell out from the prize slot. The pens were similar to each other, yet slightly different. Ami's pen had a cap with a gold ring surrounding the symbol for the planet mercury. Usagi's had a simple, clear jewel on the cap.

"Haha," laughed Ami at Usagi's silly antics, "You're so funny Tsukino-san."

"It's alright if you call me Usagi," said Usagi at the formal address, "Is it alright if I call you Ami-chan?"

"Sure," said Ami. Usagi was so surprised. Everyone at school had described Ami as someone who was so interested in her studies that she made no time for friends. From what Usagi could see, Ami was a very sweet and friendly person. "Oh no," exclaimed Ami, "It's so late, I have to go to cram school."

'Well I suppose the rumours weren't all wrong,' chuckled Usagi.

"I go to cram school every day after school," added Ami.

"What!!" cried Usagi, "You go every day!!"

"Yes," replied Ami with a soft smile, "I study so much because I want to be a doctor like my mother." With that had left. Usagi looked after her with respectful expression.

' woah, a doctor,' she thought, 'that is so cool.'

***

The Crystal Seminar building stood in the centre of the Juuban district. The building had been designed and built in an insanely short period of time. Some of the members of the community didn't even remember it's construction. They swear that it had just appeared there one day. Now while it's construction might be a questionable subject, it's popularity was undeniable. Ever since the cram school had opened, top students from all around Tokyo had come to be a part of the learning experience. The centre claimed that it could make any student top in their class in a matter of weeks, and the results were there as it's reputation continued to spread.

Inside the school, thousands of computers were set up with thousands of students sitting behind them. The rooms were dark and silent. The only light came from the glaring computer screens, and the only sound came from the humming of the machines and the clicking of keys.

"Mizuno-san, I have high hopes for you," said a woman, breaking the silence. She appeared to be some sort of director of coordinator. "When I look at you a see a superior person who will lead the world of tomorrow," she continued, "Everyone is aiming to get ahead of you, you should do you're best to study." Ami Mizuno continued to stare at her computer screen. Her expression was one of complete disconnect. She appeared to be a zombie, completely distracted by the screen in front of her.

"Yes," she replied simply.

***

The girls locker room at Juuban Middle School was packed with students who had just finished gym class. They were rapidly and excitedly talking about how they would be spending the rest of the day.

"Hey Usagi," called Naru, "do you want to go and get ice cream at the corner today?" The question was of course unnecessary as Usagi's entire existence revolved around food.

"Huh?" she called back, "Of course, yeah, yeah!"

Just as the girls were about to head off, they noticed that a lot of their classmates appeared to be in almost a trance. Usagi turned around to observe one of the girls as she exited the building. As she was turning back to her friends she overheard a part of their conversation.

"Kuri-chan goes to that Crystal Seminar now."

"Everyone is going there."

"Is that cram school really good?" asked Usagi, curious.

"The lectures are all on computers," explained one of the girls, "the contents are so interesting that they take their disks with them to school and home."

'I wonder what's on those disks," thought Usagi.

***

Ami sat in front of her computer finding it difficult to concentrate. 'It's no use,' she thought, 'every time I look at the screen for too long I get dizzy.' She finally gave up and pulled out her notebook and the pen that she had gotten at the arcade. 'I really do remember better if I write it down.'

"Ami-chan!" cried a voice from the hallway, "are you still studying?" It was Usagi. She had decided to ask Ami to come along with them to get ice cream. "Ah, you're using the pen," she noticed as she glanced at Ami's notebook, "did you want to go for ice cream after school?" Just as she had finished asking this, two students bumped past her. They appeared to be in some hypnotic daze. Usagi looked back at her peers.

"I'm going to hurry and go to the seminar now," one of them said.

"Me too," the other replied.

It appeared that Ami had also overheard the two students. She immediately got up from her seat, packed up her bag and replied, "I need to go to the seminar as well". Usagi looked shocked as she watched Ami rush from the room.

'Ami is really working too hard,' she thought to herself, 'Maybe I should go straight home and study too.' She was about to leave when she noticed something on the desk that Ami had been sitting at. "What's this?" she asked, "Did Ami drop this?" Usagi looked at the object which was quite obviously a C.D. She remembered the Crystal Seminar C.D.'s that everyone had been talking about and decided that Ami must have forgotten hers in her rush. Usagi decided to take the C.D. over to the seminar building. 'Ami must be looking for it,' she thought, but at the same time, she was also interested in seeing what went on at the suspicious Crystal Seminar.

***

"Now is the time to enrol with no fee!"

"You too can quickly reach your potential!"

Usagi was walking by the Crystal Seminar building as she saw people shouting and handing out flyers. One of the flyers was thrust to Usagi and she looked it over. On the flyer was a picture of Ami. It said, "Brand New!! With the Crystal Seminar disk, you too can become a genius."

"Usagi," said Luna, "Why don't you enter this cram school as well?" Usagi immediately became angry at the suggestion.

"No way am I going to some snobby cram school," she replied thinking back to the students who had bumped past her in the hallway as if completely oblivious to her existence. She crumpled up the flyer, as had become her habit, and threw it over her head. What she didn't notice of course was the same tuxedo clad man from before standing right behind her. Of course he got the full force of her throw and was become quite angry at being treated like a human trash can.

"Oi," he called out to her, "You, odango-atama, I'm not a trash can!"

"Ahhh," cried Usagi as she turned around, "It's you!" The man removed his sun glasses and she could see that he was very handsome. Her heart began to race.

"Did that cat just talk?" he asked. Now Usagi's heart was racing even faster.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'he must have heard Luna right now, he was standing right behind me.' She tried desperately to think of some sort of excuse, but nothing came. Maybe she should have considered going to the cram school. "n-no way," she replied hurriedly as she ran off, "bye."

The man seemed a little shocked as he watched her run away. He was hoping to be able to talk to her for a little bit longer. They seemed to be running into each other quite a bit these days, and he could not deny that she was a beauty. He stared at her blushing face as she scampered off. He supposed that mentioning a talking cat was probably not the best way of pulling a girl into conversation, but he didn't expect her response. In fact, he never expected any of her responses, not to mention his own. Every time he was around her, he found himself acting like the biggest jerk and he had no idea why. 'haha,' he chuckled to himself, 'maybe her cat really did talk.'

***

Usagi had run into the Crystal Seminar building with Luna.

"Usagi," said Luna as the girl caught her breath, "This place seems very suspicious to me. I think we should check out this disk before we give it back to Ami-chan." Usagi nodded in agreement as she was very out of breath from running. The slipped unnoticed into a near by room, luckily it had a computer. Usagi slipped the disk in.

"This is the lecture?" she asked, "It's just normal problems. Seeing everyone so crazy about it, I kind of expected more." Usagi began to bang on the computer in an attempt to reveal the disk's secret. "Does the other side have a different version?" she questioned as she continued to smash the computer.

"Usagi-chan, don't break it!" cried Luna desperately. But all of a sudden the computer screen shock and started to make a frizzling sound.

"Give...become a servant of our great leader...gather data on the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou..."

"What the heck?" wondered Usagi.

Meanwhile in another room, the man from the street was also looking at the same C.D. His face had a determined and knowing look as he listened to the words. Not at all something out would expect from a regular civilian – considering how Usagi had reacted to the situation. But of course this man was no regular civilian.

***

Usagi and Luna were finally beginning to put together the pieces of the puzzle.

"This is a curriculum to brainwash you by the enemy!" cried Luna.

"Look at all the people going to the seminar, she called to Luna, "They looked so pale." Usagi thought back to Ami, she had looked very pale as well. "Ami-chan must be brainwashed too! I've got to help her."

"Use the pen, Usagi," advised Luna.

"Huh?" asked Usagi, confused. 'What in the world would I need a pen for?' she thought.

"The pen you got at the arcade," continued Luna, "It's from the moon kingdom. You can use the pen to disguise yourself. Just toss it in the air and shout 'moon power'."

Well, considering all she had been through, Usagi did not find this a hard thing to believe. She threw the pen into the air and shouted out the ever useful phrase. "Change me into a doctor," she said. As soon as the transformation was finished, Usagi was standing in a rather short, nurses outfit, stethoscope and everything. (Rika – I have no idea why she wanted to become a doctor. In all honesty I think it would have been easier to sneak in dressed as a student lolz 0.0)

"Usagi-chan," cried Luna, "hurry!" and the two of them ran off through the hallways. They reached a reception desk.

"I just received a phone call saying that there was an emergency," cried Usagi as they ran by, "let me in immediately!" She spotted Ami on her way and grabbed her. "Ami-chan, snap out of it!" she shouted at her as she slapped the girl across the face. She realized that this was not working, but she knew that she needed to stop all of the students from using their C.D.'s. She ran into the nearest lecture hall. "Don't touch the computers!"

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded the director.

"Usagi, you must transform into Sailor Moon!" shouted Luna.

"What," the girl complained, "again?"

"You must fight!" urged her cat.

"I guess I have no choice," said Usagi reluctantly as she prepared to transform. She knew that this was the only way that should would be able to save Ami and the other students. "Moon Prism Power makeup!"

"The brainwashing of the pure minds of those who love to learn!" shouted Usagi at the director, "That I can't forgive!" The director immediately returned to her youma form and began to shoot razor sharp papers at Usagi. Usagi unfortunately did not notice this and therefore continued on with her speech. "For love and for justice, Sailor Moon has just arrived. And in the name of the moon, I'm going to punish you!"

"Eeep!" she cried as soon as she noticed the mass of papers being thrown at her. She began to cry. The crying was again followed by the same loud noise as last time.

"Usagi," called Luna, "don't just randomly cry, that annoying noise will only hurt Ami-chan and everyone else." Usagi realized that this was true and tried her best to stifle her sobs.

"Ami-chan!" cried out Usagi as she noticed that her friend was now being held captive by the youma.

"Why aren't you brain washed?" the youma asked, "Have you been slacking off from studying the disk!"

"I'm not slacking off," gasped Ami, "st-top already!"

"Ami-chan!" cried Luna desperately, "The pen, throw the pen into the air!" As she said this the cap of the pen began to glow, and the symbol of mercury appeared on Ami's forehead. There was a loud bang and the room became very cold and foggy.

"What the hell!" screamed the youma, "my body is freezing." The fog was getting thicker.

"Luna, where are you?" called Usagi, "Ami-chan!" As Usagi desperately called for her friends in the thick fog, the youma spotted her.

"I'm going to chop you into tiny pieces," growled the youma with an evil smirk on her face. Usagi couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but she suddenly felt arms grab her and pull her into the air. She didn't know what to do and, in the shock, all she could think of was to kick her leg out. As she pushed her leg forward in a kick she felt it make contact with something. Unknowingly, she had kicked the youma in the face. Shocked, Usagi looked behind her to see who had picked her up. She was even more surprised to see that it was Tuxedo Kamen.

"She was right in front of you!" he exclaimed, "You need to be more careful." Usagi could not respond as her heart thumped wildly. They were so close to each other. She could feel his breath on her face. They stared at each other for a few moments until he reluctantly placed her back down on the ground. "Hurry and help your friends," he said, tipping his hat to her as he turned around and disappeared into the fog.

"There you are!" cried the youma as she spotted the girl. Usagi was no longer a novice at killing youma. She had done it once before. She pulled off her tiara and shouted 'Moon Tiara Action!" while aiming and throwing the object at her assailant.

"ahhh!" screamed the Youma as the tiara pierced through her body splitting her almost in half. The moment it touched her skin she began to disintegrate into nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" cried Usagi desperately looking behind her for the masked man that had once again saved her life. 'He's not there anymore,' she thought sadly. "Ami-chan!" called Usagi remembering her friend. As the fog began to clear she could see Ami crouched in a corner. She was dressed in an outfit similar to Usagi's except that it was entirely white and blue. She also wore a tiara just like Usagi, except that the jewel in the middle was blue rather than red.

"Just as I thought," said Luna knowingly, "the senshi of water and intelligence, Mercury's protector has awakened.

"I'm a senshi?" asked Ami surprised. Not only had she mystically transformed into the costume and somehow created that thick fog, she was now conversing with a talking cat!

"No way!" cried Usagi in delight, "Ami-chan is a senshi too!" Usagi literally jumped up with joy! She was so excited to know that there would be someone else who would be able to help her fight all of these Youma. She was no longer on her own. Luna also seemed very happy as she realized that they were now one step closer to finding the princess. Ami seemed to be in a daze but soon recovered as she say the excitement of her companions. She was confused about everything that had taken place, but somehow she felt that this was right. She had some sort of distant memory of this event, it was like déjà vu. She decided that she would remain calm for the time being, besides, she always had tomorrow to freak out.

***

A dark haired man sat quietly in his apartment. This man's name was Chiba Mamoru. He was in fact the same man that had encountered Usagi many times, both as Usagi and as Sailor Moon. This man was Tuxedo Kamen. He was now sitting on his couch contemplating the events of the night. Just as Sailor Moon did not realize that Chiba Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen were one in the same, he had absolutely no idea that the klutzy girl he saw almost daily was in fact the senshi sailor moon. He thought about his most recent encounter with the crime fighting girl. She was really quite beautiful, even if she was a bit of a cry baby. Her hair was golden and her eyes were a soft, friendly blue. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was attracted to her. He wanted to see her. That was probably why he always ran to her rescue, although both of the two incidents were accidental. They just happened to be in the same place at the same time. He hated to think about what would have happened if he wasn't there. His mission was to find the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and he couldn't forget about that, but as long as Sailor Moon was in danger, he knew that he had no choice but to save her. He sighed deeply.

"looks like I've gotten a job as a babysitter," he smiled to himself, this was definitely one cry baby that he didn't mind looking after.

* * *

So I just finished this yay! I didn't entirely re-read it so there maybe some grammer or spelling mistakes and I apollagize for those. as you can tell I'm pretty lazy, so if you're reading this story I am really sorry for not updating. It acctually takes really long to write these considering that I'm basing it off of the manga/anime. So I hope you guys like this new addition. There weren't too many places were I could add Mamoru stuff as he doesn't appear too often, but I tried my best! so yeah, read, review, and enjoy :D. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible, but I can tell you for certain that if I don't finish it before school starts I probably won't get it done until the next holiday season D:


End file.
